Fate Won't Let Them Be Apart!
by littlewolf123
Summary: After Ethan left Leah, she had a baby... his baby. Now, after 16 years, Leah's daughter, Rebekah, goes to Nappanee on a school trip. Once again, the English and the Amish world collide. Except this time, the English won't be so willing to accept the Amish
1. Chapter 1

Rochester, 5:56 p.m.

_Crash! Bang, Bang..._ "OW!!!!!" _Bang, Bang, Bang!!!_

"Rebekah!! Are you all right?!" Shrieked Leah. "Becky! Rebekah! Answer me?!! Do I need to call the hospital? Becky!" Leah Lewis-Hall pranced about frantically at her daughter who had tripped down the stairs.

"It's all right mom! I'm fine. No severe injuries, I think." Replied Rebekah Lewis-Hall, assuring her mother that she was fine.

"Thank god, Becky, don't scare me like that. You should be more careful coming down the stairs."

"Sorry mom," Becky replied sheepishly. "It's just, I had something exciting to tell you and I just remembered!"

"Becky, what will I do with you?" Leah replied exasperated. "Well, what's the good news that almost ended your life, Becky?" She demanded.

"Oh, mom, stop exaggerating. Anyways, our school is offering an exchange program to Nappanee, that's where a lot of the Amish live." she explained.

Becky saw her mother's eyes, widened in horror and hurried to finish before she could object. "We've been studying the Amish culture for the last couple of weeks, and I find them fascinating. I was so excited when the school offered an exchange program with the Amish! I stay at an Amish house for three months. The Amish didn't want to send their kids to us, so only we are going, so maybe that really isn't an "exchange" program. And it only costs 1,050 dollars, can I go? Please, mom? Please?!!!!" There was a brief silence as Becky saw her mother's eyes brimming with tears. "Mom, what's wrong? Did I say anything wrong?" Becky asked worriedly.

Then, Leah fell out of the trance she was in and replied, "No, dear, sorry. There's nothing wrong. There was dust in my eyes. Rebekah, honey, are you SURE you want to go? Living with an Amish family is not just fun and games. I would hate for you to come back feeling disappointed. The Amish are not very accepting to the 'English.'"

"Oh, mom. What would you know about the Amish? And sure, it will be fun, I'm going to ride in a buggy, learn how to make breads, and play with Amish children. What's there to hate? Plus, all of my friends are going, and I'll be the only one left out if I don't go. Please let me go!" Becky pleaded to her mom.

Leah sighed. How was she going to tell her daughter that she knew more than she wanted to know about the Amish? The Amish, or one particular Amish person had caused her so much pain, she didn't want her daughter to subject to that hurt. However, she knew that her daughter must find out herself, so she forced herself to say yes, and signed the permission form.

"Yes!!" Yelled Becky as she ascended up the stairs to call and tell her friends that she was going.

**Two weeks later:**

"Did you pack enough clothes, Becky?" Leah asked.

"Yes, mom." Replied Becky.

"What about your cell-phone, is it recharged?"

"Yes, mom."

"Your batteries for the cell-phone? You can't take your charger you know; they have no electricity, Becky."

"Yes mom. I know that."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright? It's not too late to not go, Becky." Leah told her daughter.

"Mom! I want to go, alright? I promise that I'll call everyday and write every week, alright? Now will you please stop asking me all these questions?" Becky said, getting annoyed at her mother.

"I'm sorry, honey, it's just that "sniff" we've never been apart for more than three days. Can't I be worried for my only daughter?" Becky sighed, and hugged her mom.

"It's ok, mom, it's only for three months. Besides, you know I'll call you and keep in touch, so stop worrying, alright?" She said comforting her mother.

"I know, forgive this old and worried mother. Now, Becky, are you taking cash with you?"

"Yes, why?" Becky asked quizzed. Leah took out her wallet and gave her daughter some crumpled up hundred dollar bills.

"Use this buy souvenirs and to enjoy yourself there. Do a little shopping and bring back souvenirs for me, ok?" Then she took out a credit card and gave it to Becky.

"Use this to buy supplies if you run out of them and for emergencies, alright? Remember to call me as soon as you get there, you here me Rebekah Lewis-Hall?!" Said her mother.

"Alright, bye mom! I'll miss you." said Becky as she gave her mom a final hug and boarded on the bus. Then she waved to her mom until she couldn't she her anymore.

She went to the back of the bus, where her friends were at. She grinned at them and said, "This is going to the best field trip we've ever had!"

"I know!" Her friend, Gabrielle exclaimed. "I mean how cool, is this? No parents, away from school, and you're with your friends."

"Actually, interjected Isabella, we do go to school, just not our school. A school in Nappanee." She informed them.

Christie's face showed dislike as she said, "eww! You mean we DO go to school? That sucks!" She exclaimed.

"HAHAHAHA!! Did you just see Christie's face? It was soooooooo funny!" Exclaimed another one of Becky's friends, Joan (pronounced jo-anne) as everyone laughed along with her.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Christie, as she threw glare playfully at Joan. Joan stuck her tongue out as everyone laughed at their childish actions.

The five of them had been best friends since sixth grade. Rebekah Lewis-Hall, Christie Lavonne (pronounced la-von-eh), Isabella Laurelle, Gabrielle D' asse, and Joan Danielle. Ever since then, the five stuck together and did everything together. In school, they were a tight knit group, allowing no one to get too close. Sure, they had lots of "acquaintances", but the five stuck to each other like paper and glue.

"How many people are going?" Asked Gabrielle, or Gabby. They stared at the front of the bus and they saw quite a lot of people.

"Wow, I can't believe so many are going. I hope they put us together." Said Becky.

"If they don't I am so going back home!" Pouted Christie.

"How?" Interjected Gabby, "will you be walking back home? You might break that pretty leg of yours if you do that." She said grinning. "And Becky too." She added turning towards Becky.

'Why me.' She muttered in her head as she heard laughter.

"That's not funny, Gabby!" Becky exclaimed. "Just because we're short and hot doesn't mean you can make fun of us, you person from the tall land!" She joked.

"Nice one!" Exclaimed Christie as she high-fived Becky. They grinned like mad people. Their friends would often make fun of Christie and Becky because they looked so frail and short.

As they went further and further away from Rochester High, they saw more farms and farming areas. When they finally arrived, they got out and stretched.

"Oh my god! My neck feels so stiff!" _Crack!_ "Hahaha! My neck just cracked. That felt good." Said Gabby. The others followed her and started stretching. Soon, their muscles were stretched and they were ready for action.

"When I call your name, come up and get your information about the place you are staying at. I've tried to make it so that you are with your friends so don't complain! Adam, Eric…"

"They better put us together or I'm gonna, uh… do something very horrible… yea." Faltered Becky.

"Danielle, Joan! Danielle!" Yelled the teacher. Joan sprinted to the teacher and got her information sheet. Inside it, looked like this:

Danielle, Joan

Age: 16

School: Rochester High School

Family of residence: Blueface

"So, you're staying with the Blueface family?"

"D' asse, Gabrielle!"

"That's me!" She said as she also sprinted towards the teacher. When she got back, her card read:

D' asse, Gabrielle

Age: 16

School: Rochester High School

Family of residence: Blueface

"Hey! You're with me!" Exclaimed Joan happily. "I'm glad that at least one of you is with me."

Becky, looked frantically at the teacher. "Why is it taking so long just to call my name?" she worried.

"Don't worry Becky, you're turn will come."

"Laurelle, Isabella! Yes, finally!" Bella exclaimed as she ran to the teacher. Her card read:

Laurelle, Isabella

Age: 16

School: Rochester High School

Family of residence: Longacre

"What?!" Exclaimed Isabella, looking disappointed. "I have a different one from you Joan!" She whined. "I'll be all alone!" She cried dramatically.

"Oh, stop being a drama queen Bella, one of us might get the same thing as you." Replied Becky.

As soon as she said that, the teacher had once again called, "Lavonne, Christie!" Christie jumped up and power-walked up to the teacher.

Becky laughed at how ridiculous Christie looked. Christie just waved and grinned. When she came back, she told Becky, "I asked Mr. Hale for your card, Becky, so that you don't have to wait." As she handed the card to Becky, she informed her, "We have the same family and Bella is with us too!"

"Are you serious?!!" Exclaimed Bella, eyes wide. "YES!!!!" She jumped up and down for joy. They talked more about how it was going to be like, when the teacher blew the whistle.

"Alright, thank you all for waiting so patiently. We gave you all the information we need to give you, so now, it's time for you to meet your host family. We just have to walk a bit and you'll see your new home for the next 3 moths. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior, or you will be sent back. We will not allow anyone to show disrespect to the host families that have generously, allowed you guys to stay at their home…"

Becky rolled her eyes and said to her friends, "This pep talk is so old. I mean we all know this, why does he have to explain in over and over again?"

"I know," whispered Gabby, "I mean, nobody is paying attention. He's just wasting time." They all giggled softly, not wanting to disrupt Mr. Hale. As they were walking, they started to see, Amish farms and everyone stared at them.

"Wow, it's like one of those farms you see in a movie or something," whispered Bella. "It's looks so cool!"

"No it doesn't." replied Christie, "It looks old and it needs repair. I can't believe they're expecting us to sleep here, I mean can't they rent us a hotel or something?" Christie whispered furiously.

"Christie, the whole point of coming here was to see how the Amish lived, you know."

"I know, but still…" replied Christie. They walked further into the Amish village and saw a man dressed in black waiting for them.

"Hello, Mr. Hale," he greeted them. "You are welcomed here. I am here to help guide your students to their host families."

"That would be very helpful," replied Mr. Hale gratefully. Then, as the man told everyone where their host families were, Rebekah had to say good-bye to some of her friends. Then, she followed Christie and Isabella to her host family. The Longacres.

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Wow! My longest chapter yet! Thanks for reading my story! Can anyone tell me what Jacob's last name is? You know, the boy who Charity likes? Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Martha Longacre was waiting patiently for the "English" kids to arrive. She had cleaned the house five times; everyone had bathed last night so that they will be presentable for their new guests. She was a bit nervous about these "English" coming to stay at her house, but also excited.

"Mama, when are they coming?" asked her 16 year old daughter, Sarah.

"Patience, child, replied Martha, they will come, when they come. Meanwhile, I think the kitchen could use an extra cleaning." said Martha.

"Aright mother," replied Sarah as she went back inside. She also had gone in and read the bible, while waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Soon, a little past noon, she got up and with her daughters, she started making supper.

**MEANWHILE:**

"Ugh! Are we there yet?" Asked Christie. "Why do we have to the last ones to get dropped off? Ugh, my shoes are killing me, I swear, if we have to walk another mile, I'm going to die!" Christie said, dramatically.

"We are almost here, said a deep voice." The Amish man who was guiding all the students looked at Christie and frowned.

"A lady should not say such vulgar words. You should pray to God for forgiveness later."

Christie rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking. "A lady should not say such vulgar words" she mimicked mockingly. Isabella and Becky giggled.

The sun was going down when they finally, FINALLY arrived at the Longacre's house. (I know that it shouldn't really be this far, but it had to be for my story)

The Amish man knocked on the door, and a small woman opened the door.

"Oh, Ezikeil! How nice of you to come by, please, come on in. she invited."

"No, I cannot, at least, not now, but thank you for the invitation Martha. I am here to tell you that these girls" pointing to Becky, Bella, and Christie "are the "Enlgish" you will take care of during their stay." Martha looked at the girls warmly,

"Welcome," she said. The Amish man (Ezikeil) said his good byes and Martha invited the trio in.

"Come on in, you are welcome here." She said. We were about to say grace. As they entered, they noted that the house was cozy and there was a delicious scent in the household. They entered the small, but comfortable room with a dinner table on it. It was plain, no decorations of any sort, just a plain, brown piece of wood with plain wooden chairs to match it. There were about five people sitting at the table and Martha sat down next to, what it looked like, her husband.

"Let us say grace," came a deep, musical voice.

As they were eating, Martha introduced everyone.

"These are my children, said Martha. Rachael, my youngest, is 10 years old. Samuel is 13, Sarah is 15, she is around your age, it think, and Edward is 17. My eldest child, Jasper, is married and lives a couple blocks away." She explained.

"Well, my name is Isabella Laurelle, just call me Bella. I'm 16."

"Why would you want to shorten the name your parents have given you?" Questioned Martha.

"Isabella is a very beautiful name, your mother will be saddened by your action." There was silence for a moment, but Christie interrupted.

"Uh…anyways, I'm Christie, Christie Lavonne. I'm also 16."

"I'm Becky Lewis-Hall." Becky said, smiling. Mr. Longacre looked surprised when she said her name. It quickly went away but she couldn't ignore that look of surprise she saw. Thankfully, she was interrupted by food, and she quickly forgot about it, for now.

Food was being passed around, and apparently, the men were getting their food first, as she waited, she thought amusingly, 'so the ladies first rule, doesn't apply around here.' The food had made her hungry and after supper, Martha showed them their room, and wished them a good night's sleep. She also added that tomorrow, they'll need to get up bright and early.

The three talked about what was going to happen tomorrow and were glad that they didn't have school, so they can sleep in. Then they went to sleep at around 12:30 A.M.

The next morning, Becky felt someone nudging her awake.

"Becky, Becky!" Said a girl.

"Mmmm?" Replied Becky, not even opening her eyes yet.

"You need to wake up, Becky." Said the girl.

"Mmmm…five more minutes…"then, she turned around. The girl sighed, finally giving up and turned to the other girls. Luckily, they woke up and got dressed. The girl, who happened to be Sarah, asked Bella,

"Is it ok to leave her like this? Mama said to wake everyone up."

"Just leave her be, said Christie, unless you want to face her wrath." Bella giggled, yep, that's right, I got kicked on the face because of her.

**Around 12:00 P.M ish:**

Becky's eyes opened and they tried to adjust to the unfamiliar surroundings. Then everything came back to her. But wait, where were Christie, and Bella? She got up, in her pajamas, not bothering to change out of it, and went out into the living room. She saw people eating food, and her stomach suddenly growled.

"Ahem." She said to get their attention.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Said Bella. Morning, Becky mumbled as she lazily walked to her seat. Then she saw that the men were blushing. She looked at herself, did she look that horrible?

"Becky, dear," said Martha, "you're still in your pajamas." Becky looked down at her pajamas. Then she looked back at Martha questioningly.

"What's so wrong about that?" She asked. "It's not like it's really revealing or anything." "However, you should get changed before you come out, dear, because it is improper for a young lady to show her nightgowns to men."

"Alright, alright, jeez." Becky said crankily. "I still don't see anything wrong with it," she mumbled. When she went up to her room, her cell phone rang and she answered.

"Hello?"

"Becky?" Said a familiar voice.

"Mom? OMG, mom, is that you?!" She asked.

"Yes, honey, it's me. Are you okay? Do you feel tired? Are they treating you right?"

"Mom…"she said. "You're being overprotective again. I'm fine, and I like the family I'm staying with. They're really nice. Really, who are they? Do you know they're names?"

"It's Martha and uhh…Ethan, Ethan Longacre." Leah froze. 'No, it couldn't be, not him, anyone but him,' she thought. 'Why of all people him? Fate was cruel.'

"Mom? Are you there?" Asked Becky. Leah was brought back into the world, then she said,

"Becky, did he say or do anything strange after he saw you?" She asked. Becky thought about it and said

"Not really, he just looked a little surprised after hearing my name. But that's about it.

"Let me talk to him, Becky." Said Leah in a barely audible voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"_It's Martha and uhh…Ethan, Ethan Longacre." Leah froze. 'No, it couldn't be, not him, anyone but him,' she thought. 'Why of all people him? Fate was cruel.'_

"_Mom? Are you there?" Asked Becky. Leah was brought back into the world, then she said,_

"_Becky, did he say or do anything strange after he saw you?" She asked. Becky thought about it and said_

"_Not really, he just looked a little surprised after hearing my name. But that's about it._

"_Let me talk to him, Becky." Said Leah in a barely audible voice._

**Chapter 3**

"Okay." Said Becky as she went back into the living room and gave her cell phone to Mr. Longacre. He looked at her questioningly.

She just shrugged and said, "my mom wants to talk to you." He just nodded and took the phone and went inside his room for more privacy.

"Hello?" He said finally, when he was alone.

"Ethan…? Ethan Longacre?" A voice asked. Yes, this is he. He replied politely. 'I've heard that voice before, where have I heard it.?' He thought. Then a shaky voice interrupted his thoughts.

"E…Ethan, this…I...this is Leah. Leah Lewis-hall." His stomach dropped when he heard this.

"L…Leah?" He replied cautiously. His heart started pounding heavily. 'This was his sweet Leah, no,' he thought, 'not his Leah anymore,' he reminded himself. 'He had Martha.'

"Leah," he said, after a few minutes. There was silence over the phone. "It's nice to hear your voice again." He said, finally. "Becky is a beautiful girl. She looks just like you."

"Thank you," said a soft voice.

"Did you name her after Rebeckah?"

"Yes," she said, after a moment.

"Oh, I…I see. If you do not mind me asking, Leah, who is the father of your child?" He didn't know why it had hurt his hurt so, asking that question, but his chest tightened.

"Ethan…" Leah said. He heard her voice shake, and he knew she was crying.

"What is wrong Leah? Did I do anything to offend you? I am sorry. I should not have asked. I had no right, after what I did to you. Do not cry, Leah. Please, I do not know why, but my chest aches when you cry…Leah."

"Ethan," said the voice again. "Rebeckah…Rebeckah is your daughter." Ethan froze.

"Can you repeat that?" He said hoarsely. 'Please tell me I heard wrong, oh god, please, I beg of you.' Pleaded Ethan, but in vain.

"I said, that Rebeckah is your daughter, Ethan, our daughter."

"B…but how can this be?" He asked. "Leah, I… why did you not tell me sooner? We could have done something. Why did you keep this a secret from me Leah?"

"Because you left me! What could've I done, Ethan? You left me, to go back to the Amish world, and a couple days later, I found out I was pregnant…with your child. What was a supposed to do? Dive back to Nappanee and tell you? Make your life even more complicated?" By this time, Leah was sobbing bitterly.

"But Leah, Ethan said, she is my daughter. I would not have abandoned her. I would have not wanted her to grow up without a father."

"A…are you going to tell Becky?" Asked Leah.

"Do you want me to?" asked Ethan.

"I…I don't know, Ethan. She won't take this lightly. But what I'm worried most about is what will happen to her, when she finds out you are her father? What happens when your people find about this?"

"Do not worry about that, Leah, all we have to do is repent to the council, and our sin will be forgiven. They will learn to accept it."

"Is this what it is? A sin?" Leah said angrily.

"No, Leah, you are misunderstanding. We have done something sinful in god's eyes. We have done something we were not supposed to do until we were married."

Leah scoffed. "Your community is too suffocating, Ethan. I will not face the humiliation of admitting it in front of everyone, not will I have my daughter do it either, Ethan."

"Leah," Ethan said soothingly. "Rebeckah is half Amish. She may have been raised in the English way, but she can become full Amish. She will just have to renounce all of her worldly ways." Leah laughed bitterly.

"Ethan, I know my daughter, she will never give up her "worldly ways" she will have a hard enough time adjusting to the fact that you are her father." Leah's tone softened.

"Ethan, I know this is hard for you and I know you want to know your daughter more, but I can't give her up. Without her, my life will be meaningless. I've already lost you, I don't want to lose her either."

"I understand," Ethan said resigning. "However, Leah, will you allow her to come visit us her once in a while?" He asked.

"I don't know, Ethan."

"Please, Leah," his voice, burning with intensity. She sighed.

"Alright. I'll come down there tomorrow so that we can tell her together. Bye Ethan," she said as she hung up. Ethan stood still for a few seconds and whispered

"bye Leah," long after she had hung up. Then he closed the phone and went back outside into the living room. He handed the phone back to Becky, but as he did that, he couldn't help noticing that she was a carbon copy of her mother.

But when he looked closely, he saw that she had his hair color and nose. Also, he couldn't help thinking that this was his daughter…his daughter…with Leah. He shook his head. Leah was coming tomorrow, and Becky was going to find about her real father soon. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, he thought.

That night, when he and Martha were alone in their room, he walked up to her and asked her hesitantly.

"What do you think of Becky, Martha?"

"I think she is a very nice girl," she replied, perhaps, "a bit childish and spoiled, but she is a nice girl. I am fond of her. Why do you ask, Ethan?" Martha, Ethan said looking into her eyes, guiltily.

"I am very sorry. I have committed a sin against you. The most horrible sin I can ever do to you as a husband." She looked at him questioningly.

"What sin have you committed against me?" She asked.

"Do you remember Leah Lewis-Hall?" He asked.

"Leah?" Martha asked while trying to remember who she was. "Oh, Leah! Yes, I remember her, the English one, right?" He nodded. "What about her, Ethan?"

"Well, Becky is her daughter." Martha's eyes got huge.

"Leah's daughter? Oh, Ethan, she had looked a bit familiar now that you think about it, but how does this have to do with your sin against me?"

"Martha, Becky…she was named after my deceased sister, Rebeckah, and s…she is also m…my d…daughter." He finished softly. Martha froze unexpentantly. She had not expected that. Ethan, her husband Ethan had slept with another woman. The thought rang in her head as it ran over and over again.

"E…Ethan, are you positive? How do you know that she is your daughter?"

"Leah told me, Martha. I am so very sorry. I would've told you earlier except I had not known myself until today."

"Oh, Ethan, it is alright. After all, it was during the time of your fling, and I'm sure the elders will forgive you if you confess." Martha said, softly.

"Martha, Leah is coming here tomorrow to tell Becky about…me. She does not want us to confess to the elders."

"L…Leah is coming here?" asked Martha. Ethan nodded. "Will we tell our children as well, Ethan?" She asked.

"Yes, Martha, we should, after all, they are brothers and sisters." Martha sighed.

"If it is what you wish, Ethan." She said and walked next to her bed and prayed before she went to sleep. Ethan also did the same but as he laid in bed, he could not sleep. He began to recite the bible verses he had memorized, and in the middle of one, he finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

**AN: Oh, my god! This chapter is so dramatic! Well, how did you like it? I'm so thankful to everyone who had reviewed! THANK YOU!!!! I know it was focused more on Ethan and Leah in this one, but I don't have the strength to write anymore. Ugh!! Stupid homework, well, thank you always for reading my story and I thank you even more if you took the time to review. Hahaha…well, anyways, Au revoir!**


End file.
